


[podfic of] Charlie's reaction to Ron's letter about his dragon problem, (Or Grad Student will do anything to get out of work)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: My favorite thing ever is how Ron just sent Charlie a random letter like “hey yo there’s an illegal dragon at hogwarts, could you come and smuggle it out of here, please?” and Charlie was just like “yeah sure, I’ll trespass into the castle and steal a dangerous magical creature, of course, lemme just hit up my friends”It’s better if you imagine Charlie and co as a group of Grad Students trying to avoid their other responsibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Harry Potter ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254303) by hippity-hoppity-brigade. 



Title: Untitled Harry Potter Filet

Fandoms: Harry potter

pairing: Gen

Author:[hippity-hoppity-brigade](http://hippity-hoppity-brigade.tumblr.com/post/152116986270)

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length: 3:05

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/charlie%20gets%20rons%20letter.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
